Line tensioning equipment commonly uses caliper brakes, some of which are hydraulic. Known hydraulic brake calipers do not lend themselves well to being adaptable to different rotor widths and differing axial distances from the mounting face of the brake to the rotor. These brakes are of a fixed mount design, that is, the brake is rigidly mounted to the frame of the machine.
Certain prior art examples utilize spacers of various thicknesses to accommodate different rotor thicknesses and axial offset positions. These brakes are generally built in three pieces, two halves with a spacer positioned therebetween. Each of the outer halves of the brake contains a piston, and a spacer is placed between the two outer halves to increase the length of the brake to accommodate different rotor thicknesses. Various spacer lengths may be utilized to bridge the halves over the rotor. One drawback to this design is the brake must be taken apart to install the correct spacer. This requires correct installation by an installer. For example, if the brake assembly bolts are not properly torqued at reassembly, the bolts may fatigue and break during brake operation.
These designs also include a crossover tube. The crossover tube enables the two pistons to be hydraulically connected to the same hydraulic source, such that the pistons see the same hydraulic pressure. The crossover tube is externally mounted and therefore is exposed. When changing spacers, the crossover tube has to be disconnected and bent to accommodate the new length of the caliper. This may create leak paths or damage the tube.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved caliper brake that offers one or more improvements over the prior art.